lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver Seikatsu
"I was apart of a team once...and when they neded me the most...I wasn't there for them...now I promise you...for the super z fighters,the lookout crew...and for Wallace...I will defeat you!- SS "I won't simply sit here and let him ruin innocent lives...I don't care if you guys want to....but I think it's time to act...-SS "What the?...I know I don't look like that!"-SS looking into Zeo's mirror SS (Silver Shenron) is the Main RP (Role-Play) Character of PhantomSilverShenron. About SS is a highly trained warrior, under the training of Mars. SS has evolved quite a few times in his Life in Stages. He owns Three pet Dragons,Kyurem, Reshiram, and Zekrom. He is known to act a little wierd. He has Very Many Forms. He wears the Ignika. He uses the Infinity Gauntlet. He doesn't have a Heart, He has a Legendary Stone that was given to him by an Ancient King. His blood includes Shenron, Pokemon,and Human. He uses a Keyblade that has the power of Fire, Ice and Lightning. He is the Captain of the Lookout Stars at the Lookout Soccer Field. He noticed that the God Stone can change into a Tesseract. He is the one that turned The Ancient Evil good. He is called the ultimate shenron after he fused with U.S. Personality SS always is looking for evil to defeat.He protects everyone he can.He loves a good fight.It is shown a few times that SS believes everyone has goodness in them one was when The Ancient Evil was facing him,even after he had destroyed and injured the crew...ss still believed af was good... History SS is the Main Character of The History of Silver Shenron He was created by Zari, a Namekian who created the Silver Star Dragonballs. He is living with Matoro. Friends *Mars - the Master of SS *Zion - A Strong Fighter who ss wishes to Challenge *Harmony - Friend who always is there for SS *Leo - SS' biggest rival *Ian - a great friend of SS *Zari - The creator of SS *Mewtwo - The first Trainer of SS *Matoro - His best friend (Role-Play) *Jake - Good sparring partner and friend *Drake - He knew what its like to be human so he helped SS with it *AF - He saw a good person inside of him, so he turned him good *Ignika - Kind of like SS' mentor, always knows how to fight a Foe The Ultimate Battle It was a normal afternoon...at least then it was...he came by storm...and attacked everything in his path...he was called...The Ancient Evil...some of the crew noticed him and went to attack him. Tenchi,Leo,Ian,Zero,Domon,Mars, and Izekial took him on.Two members were missing...SS and Zion....SS was no where to be found and Zion went on a trip and did not want to be disturbed.Then...out of nothingness...SS appeared...and he was ready to fight.Ignika seemed to recognize the evil,but didn't know exactly who he was. The battle was so intense they had to take it to space so the Earth wouldn't explode.Then...Izekial surrendered.The rest of the crew was shocked,but they had to keep fighting.The universe was resting in their hands.Then...the evil killed Izekial with a tentacle.Now it was personal...the battle raged on. Ian had a plan...everyone had to put thier energy into a spirit bomb...so we all did.Ian launched the spirit bomb...and the evil caught it! Tenchi stepped in and thought up another plan.One that just might work...but...SS didn't like it a whole lot.Then the evil dissapeared with a message..."PICK ONE FIGHTER TO CHALLENGE ME FOOLS!" so the crew had to find out one person to fight him.Then...Zion arrived. "What has been going on?" Zion asked the crew. So Tenchi explained everything. But...one thing was missing...SS!Turned out SS tried to distract the evil so the spirit bomb would hit...and he was destroyed...Everyone was sad...then out of light itself...a shenron appeared. "I am Ultimate Shenron" the shenron said. Tenchi automaticly trusted the shenron. U.S. flew off saying he should be back soon enough...so the others waited.Then the wait was over...SS returned with a white cloak and he had combined the 6 stones of the gauntlet! "I am the Ultimate Shenron..." SS said. Everyone explained what happened when SS died. "I have to be the one to fight him..." SS said softly. "WHAT!? You'll get yourself killed!" Zion said. "No I won't." SS stated. "Only I and Ian are able to beat him!" Zion said. "It's not true...I have to do this." SS said with nearly no emotion. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE!!??!!" Ian shouted. "That's just it...I won't die." SS said. "Let SS fight..." Mars said. "He can win...I know he can." said Leo. "If he loses,Zion,you can fight the evil." Tenchi said. "Alright...it's time..." the crew took off. When SS and the crew arrived the evil was already waiting. "Took you long enough..." Evil said. "Let's go..." SS stepped up. "I'm facing the dragon man!? hahahahaha." Evil mocked. "Don't judge a book by its cover my friend..." SS said as he put on the gauntlet. "Did he just call Evil 'friend'?" Zion asked. So the battle began,both shooting powerful blasts at each other. Then...the fight was about to close. SS powered up and gained a suit of white armor. "This is all the famous lookout crew has to offer?!" Evil yelled. Then...the gauntlet glowed white and SS made his move...he striked Evil in the chest. SS kept pounding Evil to one of Jupiter's moons. Then SS punched at Evil's heart. Evil and SS both started to glow white. "SS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ian shouted. "Why have an enemy...when you can make a friend?" SS answered with a question of his own. Evil glowed and started asking his own questions. "Wha?" He asked nervously. SS smiled. "Light cannot exist without dark...and dark without light." SS' smile grew bigger. "There's always light in a person's heart...and im gonna set your light free!" SS shouted. "YOU IDIOT THIS WILL FAIL THEN HE WILL KILL YOU!!!!" Zion shouted. Then they both stopped glowing..and Evil had changed. "SO...ancient fighter...wanna be apart of the lookout crew?" SS said as he stook his arm out. "Sure!" AF said as he smiled. That night everyone celebrated and danced to a happy tune...and praised SS for being a true warrior. Dark Secret SS had an evil spirit inside of himself known now as Phantom.Phantom eventually took over SS' body and tossed SS into the dark depths of oblivion... A ghostly change SS became 1/4 ghost while training one day.His "father" Clockwork,died so SS took over as father time with his ghost powers. SON! A small boy landed in the water near SS...claimed he was SS' clone...so...SS took him in as his son! Power * Base- 15,000 Tri Armor- 30,000 Overdrive Tri Armor- 36,000 Ignika Ultra- 50,000 Ignika Omega- 500,000,000 Black Kyurem-100,000,000,000,000,000 Hurricane Ranger - 500,000 Super Phantom 1 - 2,500,000 Tesseract Armor - 100,000,000,000, All Elemental Forms - 100,000,000,000,000,000 Infinite Tesseract Life Form - 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Shenron Infinity - Infinite Ultimate Shenron - ??? Goseiger - ??? *note that these are the maximum power levels for those forms,not the base Moves *Forms of the Kamehameha *Moves of all elements *Cryokinesis *Ghostly Wail *Intangability *Overshadowing *Green ki blasts Gallery Ignika omega.jpg|Ignika Omega Ignika ultra.jpg|Ignika Ultra Tri armor.jpg|Tri Armor ss fire form.jpg|SS fire form Black Kyurem.jpg|SS dragon form ss water form.jpg|SS water form ss wind form.jpg|SS wind form ss earth form.jpg|SS earth form ss light form.jpg|SS light form ss dark form.jpg|SS dark form ss elemental form.jpg|SS ultimate shenron ss battle armor.jpg|SS' Goseiger form ss morpher.jpg|SS uses this to transform into his Goseiger form ss symbol.jpg|The symbol of the Goseiger Category:Pages by Neosilvershenron Category:Awesome Category:Good Category:User Warrior Category:Main Character Category:Fanon Category:Wiki Pages Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Infinity Category:Masters Category:Role-Play Category:Kamehameha Users Category:Students Category:Kamehameha Users Category:Human Category:SS Category:Eternal Life Category:User Warrior